Different cultures have developed a variety of customs regarding the aesthetic presentation of the human body. One attribute of the body which has received great attention, of course, is hair, whether it be scalp hair, facial hair or other body hair. In many Western cultures, for example, it is common, especially for women, to remove body hair from different parts of the body, most notably the underarms and legs. While various chemical and electrical processes have been developed for the removal of bodily hair, such removal is most commonly accomplished by shaving.
Where a person desires to shave the legs, this practice most often occurs while bathing, either in a submersion bath or during a shower event. In either event, care must be taken while shaving the legs in order to avoid cuts or other damage to the skin where a bladed razor is employed. Further, where the shaving of the legs occurs in a shower stall, it is difficult and awkward for a person to stoop over to gain access to the lower parts of the leg. Standing on one foot while attempting to elevate the leg, without proper balance, can create a hazardous situation wherein the person may slip or fall and thus injure the body. This is also a problem where the leg is being washed as opposed to being shaved.
While some shower areas, such as bathtubs, have horizontal ledges extending around the periphery so that a person may rest his/her foot on the ledge while shaving or washing the leg, many shower enclosures do not have convenient rests in accessible positions. Where soap dishes or other shelves are provided, these are typically out of reach for resting the foot and, moreover, are not designed as a foot rest to support the foot or the leg. In any event, horizontal surfaces tend to collect the water, soap, hair and other materials should they be used as a foot rest during shaving or washing of the leg such that an unsightly and possibly unsanitary condition may result.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a bath accessory which can be used to assist a person when shaving and/or washing his/her leg. There is a further need for a device which will reduce the need for stooping or bending over in a shower area in order to have access to the lower portions of the leg in order to shave or wash the same. There is accordingly a need for a foot support device that may be used in shower areas in order to elevate the foot in a convenient and safe manner while avoiding unsightly and unsanitary conditions. There is a further need for such a device that may retrofit into existing shower areas.